


Fun

by RavenSuizo



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSuizo/pseuds/RavenSuizo
Summary: Dia made a promise she didn't remember making.Or...Dia is taken to an Arcade.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fun

"No," Dia firmly believed that she didn't make such promise, "There's no possible way I promised that."

You, Yoshiko and Chika (mainly Chika) were in front of her desk at the student council office, this normally wouldn't be a problem, if they were there on regular business that is. The three claimed that she had promised such thing as: 'Go to an arcade'. There was no possible way she was gonna let someone from the school see her at an arcade, that was purely unprofessional. 

"Come on Dia!" Exclaimed Chika, "You promised!" You gave her the most annoyed look to ever exist, so she immediately corrected, "You, as in Dia, not your name, sorry."

"Leaving that behind," Said Yoshiko, "My little demon,"

"Don't call me that."

"Dia, you indeed promised," She sat at one of the chairs, "Remember that time you had loads of paperwork to do? and you, regretfully so that is, asked help out of all Aqours members?" The datenshi recalled.

"Yes, what does tha-"

The three girls in front of her somehow maneuvered the way to raise and eyebrow at the same time, which slightly surprised Dia, and only slightly, because it was obvious everything was planned. "Yes, alright, I did promised that," she said, of course, having an idea of what to do to avoid going to the Arcade, as planned, the girls faces illuminated from excitement, immediately erased by the next statement that left her mouth, "doesn't mean I would comply."

"Why are you like that?!" Chika rested her head in the desk, throwing some paperwork out of the way in the process, "My hopes, my dreams-"

"Well, we tried," You cut her phrase of, "let's go, she doesn't know how to have fun."

Dia didn't know why, but that last words from You made her determined, to prove them wrong, she was going to the arcade that day, she was going to have fun. With a head start she jumped out of her chair, scaring the trio in the process, and said, "I'm going."

Unbeknown to her, You smirked, her quick thinking had worked once more.

/////////

Dia already regretted every choice made that day.

The loud noise, people talking, frustration, excitement, everything, it made her extremely queasy. 

"What should we try first?" Asked Chika, her scarlet eyes shining like a pair of rubies, a smile that could easily lighten the whole room, and a tinge of mischievousness that laced her voice in that moment, was what kept her from going in a spiral of negativity.

"Oh, I think you're going to like this one in specific Dia." Yoshiko pointed with enthusiasm to an arcade that displayed in one screen the name of the game; 'Dance Dance Revolution'. Dia looked at Yoshiko, her natural weirdness fitting just right in the environment they were in, her rosy periwinkle colored eyes shining with determination, she was definitely sure Dia would like that specific arcade machine. 

"Come on." You's enthusiasm was always a relaxed one, and it always was a comfort to Dia to not be the only one to not be jumping with energy at every single moment, while it wasn't always peace and relaxation with You, since something was always happening around the girl, she still appreciated her presence.

To say she was grateful in those situations where they stayed by her side no matter what was an understatement.

When they finally made it to the machine, Dia looked at it, wondering if there would be any μ's songs, or Aqours for that matter. As if reading her mind, Yoshiko responded, "There are Dia, μ's, Aqours," she scratched her chin as if she was thinking thoroughly the names of the school idol groups, "Those two new groups too, where they are solists, and the group of five."

"Nijigasaki School Idol Club and Liella."

"Exactly."

Dia's competitive side was showing, the girls would be in for an interesting ride, and finally, after a long day, she would have some well deserved fun.

**Author's Note:**

> First mini oneshot, emphasis on 'mini'


End file.
